Snow What? That's What!
Snow What? That's What! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fifth of the first season. This episode, despite this being his third appearance, is the first to star Cro-Marmot, the greenish-yellow prehistoric marmot frozen in a big block of ice. HTF Episode Description Building snowmen, making snow angels and throwing snow balls are fun winter activities for our cuddly gang. But what do you do when one friend is trapped solid in a block of ice? Giggles finds out in a hurry! Plot The episode begins with Giggles building a snowman on a snowy day. When suddenly, she gets hit on the back of the head by a snowball. She turns around to find a frozen Happy Tree Friend named Cro-Marmot standing next to her with a stack of snowballs at his side. Giggles says hello to him and decides to play along and retaliate. She makes a snowball and throws it at Cro-Marmot. Unfortunately, the amount of pressure causes Cro-Marmot to slide down the hill. Realizing this, Giggles screams in horror and runs down to stop him. Down the hill, Petunia can be seen making a snow angel, when suddenly, Cro-Marmot slides by and runs over her, causing Petunia's lower body, as well as some of her organs, to rip off. Giggles then comes by and unknowingly runs over her remains. Further down the slope, Lumpy is relaxing on a hammock while wearing beach attire, apparently getting his holidays mixed up. Cro-Marmot slides by, and causes his hammock to wrap around him tightly, squeezing out a large quantity of blood. When Giggles passes by, she unravels the hammock as a mangled-up Lumpy groans in pain. Giggles manages to catch up with Cro-Marmot, and screams in horror when she realizes that Cro-Marmot is heading straight towards a tree. Running at full speed, she moves right in front of Cro-Marmot just before hitting it. Giggles gives a big sigh of relief, and laughs it off, when suddenly, some snow falls on top of her nose. She looks up to find icicles about to fall off. Giggles screams, as two icicles impale her eyes, and a third, rather large icicle crushes her entire head. As she still stands, Cro-Marmot throws one last snowball at her. Moral "Never eat the last cookie!" Deaths #Petunia is flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot. #Lumpy gets tied up in his hammock, making him release a lot of blood and leaving him in great pain when the hammock opens. #Giggles gets impaled by some icicles. All confirmed by Kenn Navarro. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: '1 ' *Amount of dead main characters: '3 ' *Total rate: '25% ' Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #Μοst of the blood in this episode is orange. #When Giggles sees Cro-Marmot the first time (seen in the 4th picture in the gallery), there's a completely flat land behind him. However, when Giggles head shots Cro-Marmot with her snowball, he falls down a cliff that wasn't there a second ago. #When Giggles turns to Cro-Marmot, she's shown from the back. Her marking should be visible from that view, even with her hat on. #When Cro-Marmot falls off the cliff, his snowballs disappear. #When Giggles watches Cro-Marmot fall down the cliff, his club is in his left hand. It switches back to his right hand when Petunia dies and stays there for the rest of the episode. #When Cro-Marmot is falling down the cliff, he is sliding on a flat cliff face. In the next scene, he is sliding down a slanted hill. #Considering the size of Petunia's tail, it should have been visible when she was making a snow angel. #Petunia's philtrum is on her chin in some frames during her death (When she was about to get pancaked and when she was screaming). #Before Lumpy is twisted by the hammock, his torso is pale. When the hammock unravels, his torso is the same color as the rest of him. #Lumpy's antlers only have two prongs, shrink in size, and change directions after his hammock unravels. #As Cro-Marmot slides down the hill, he has his back to the tree. When Giggles tries to stop him, he's facing the tree. The next moment, he has his back to the tree again. However, Cro-Marmot is able to move freely off-screen, so that may have been the case. #When the icicles fall on Giggles, Cro-Marmot disappears. Quick Shot Moment When snow from the tree fell on Giggles' nose after she stops Cro-Marmot from hitting the tree, there's a brief shot of Petunia run over. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Cro-Marmot Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths